1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to endless loop sorters which have carriers that utilize belts to both transport and sort numerous items. Sortation of items of different sizes and shapes is within the scope of the present invention. And when the items to be sorted mandate, gripping enhancers can be applied to carriers"" belts.
In accordance with the present invention, followers clasp the belts about the lengthwise periphery of the carriers"" slats. The followers also move about the lengths of their respective slats. Select embodiments equip the carriers with guide bearings for the followers. In other embodiments, riders depend downward from the followers"" clasps and through slits in the guide bearings to engage lines, diverters, crossovers or receivers. When a diverter diverts a follower from a line toward a crossover transverse motion is imparted to the carrier""s belt.
In accordance with predetermined paradigms, when the size of the item being sorted mandates, the diverters can divert sequential followers, in series. For other embodiments, the followers can also include delays for prolonging the longevity of the diverters. Other embodiments include spatial orientations for the endless loop""s carriers that virtually eliminate hiatuses between the sequential carriers. Still other embodiments of the current invention eliminate the gaps between the carriers.
2. Description of the Previous Art
a) U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,613-Okura, et. al., enables a carrier including a flat belt (6). The flat belt (6) is capable of transferring items to be sorted at angles transverse to the forward movement of Okura""s carrier. Two end portions of the belt (6) are fitted alternately in a folded back manner on the two side rollers (4) and inner rollers (5) and thereafter fixed to two sides of the carrier. Okura""s carrier further includes his moving frame (3) that includes a depending roller (7) and depending pin (8). Pen (8) and roller (7) engage actuators (9a-9d) disposed in the transferring passage (2). The ""613 moving frame (3) is formed by folding two ends of a narrow plate upward and equipping the frame (3) with a plurality of horizontal (19) and vertical (20) wheels. These wheels engage a pair of guide rails (21), and in operation, the Okura frame (3) moves at a right angle with respect the directional movement of the carrier (1). Importantly, for the ""613 invention to function, inner rollers (5) must be arranged inside moving frame (3).
b) U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,676-Suizu teaches a type of cross-belt sorter. Suizu""s belt (11) circumscribes his moving frame (4) while rollers (5) engage rails (2) and support the moving frame (4). The ""676 drive pulley (13) causes belt (11) to move at right angles as compared with the forward motion of the moving frame (4). As enabled, Suizu""s combination of friction wheels (16, 17), drive pulley (13), shafts (16a, 17a), bevel gear (24), shaft (24a), bearings (25), shaft (13a), sprockets (26, 27) and endless chain (28) form the transmission for moving frame (4). In operation, the belt (11) is able to move transversely due to Suizu""s elaborate transmission.
c) U.S. Pat. No. 3,231,068-Harrison, et. al. describes an article delivery conveyor. Harrison""s conveyor includes platforms (20). Among other structures, each platform includes a plurality of cleated belts (30, 32). The Harrison conveyor utilizes a rack and pinion (46, 48), shaft (36), pulley (38), discs (28), belt (40) and pulley (42) to move cleated belts (30, 32) in a direction perpendicular to the forward movement of the platforms (20).
d) U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,936-Nielson discloses a cross belt sorting conveyor. Among other structures, Nielson""s belt (2) is supported by a plurality of wheels (26) mounted in brackets (28) which in turn are carried on vertical shaft pins (30) rotably secured to the base plate (32). Importantly, the ""936 belt elements (4) rest on the top of wheels (26) directly with the lower side of the individual cross conveyor belts (12).
e) U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,268-Axmann enables a conveyor system for sorting piece goods. Axmann""s combination of electro-magnetically or pneumatically actuated friction strips (36), friction wheel (32), shaft (31), bevel gear (30) and friction rollers (26) drive the sorting device""s conveyor belt (18) to revolve toward an ejection station. Since the ""268 Patent""s friction wheel can be actuated in either direction, the Axmann belt can eject piece goods to either side of the conveyor.
f) U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,830-Kalm, et. al., discloses an electrically actuated bi-directional belt sorter. The ""830 carrier (10) includes a pair of rollers (31, 32) supported at opposite ends of the top (12) of the carrier (10). Kalm""s drive motor (38) is powered by the electrified track (200). The conveyor belt (36) is actuated by the rollers (31, 32), and in the preferred embodiment, drive belt (52) connects a pair of drive pulleys (54, 56). Kalm""s drive pulley (54) is connected to roller (32) while drive pulley (56) is connected to the output shaft (40) of drive motor (38).
g) U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,281-Canziani defines a conveyor and discharge system for sorting items. Using a pair of rolls (4,5), Canziani mounts belt (3) to his carriage (1). The shaft (6) of roll (4) is keyed to pinion (7) for engaging corresponding pinion (8) of shaft (9). When wheel (12) of shaft (9) is seized between belts (13, 14), rotary motion is transmitted to roll (4) causing the belt (3) to rotate to discharge any item thereon.
h) U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,582-Canziani describes a cross-belt sorting apparatus incorporating permanent magnet D.C. electric motors to rotate the rotary belts (5, 14).
i) U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,209-Kofoed enables a cross-belt sorter. The ""209 Patent utilizes electric motors for driving each carrier""s belt transverse to the movement of the Kofoed endless loop which is consists of a plurality of chassis linked together to form a continuous chain.
j) U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,771-Geerts discloses a sorter utilizing trolleys. Among other structures, the Geerts trolley consists of an endless belt (7) running over pulleys (6). The pulleys (6) are fixed on axle (24). A first cable (25) and a second cable (27) are each wound around the axle (24). The combination of the cables, the axle and the pulleys drive the belt (7) to throw its load off.
Unlike traditional belt-type sorters, known more commonly as cross-belt sorters, when the size of the item to be sorted is larger that the width of a single belt, the present apparatus can diverter two or more of the endless loop""s followers, in series, resulting in the sortation of the larger sized item. Conversely, when the size of the item to be sorted is smaller than or about the width of a single belt, a single follower is diverted which precipitates sortation of the smaller item. Depending upon the type of items to be sorted, carrier belts may be of differing widths or they can be equipped with a gripping enhancer.
A controller, or computer program, activates the diverters to divert the sorter""s followers. When a follower is diverted, transverse motion is imparted to the carrier""s belt. In select embodiments, electromagnetic induction can be used to guide the followers, but more often, mechanical tracks, electromechanical diverters, mechanical crossovers and mechanical receivers direct the sorter""s followers as the endless loop is advanced. In accordance with the present invention, by coupling sequential carriers to the drive, an endless loop, having an upper half and a lower half, is formed.
In many of the embodiments of the present apparatus, the sorter""s followers are guided about the length of the carriers"" slats by the carriers"" guide bearings, but the carriers can be sized so that the followers do not travel the entire lengths of the slats. As previously indicated, guide bearings can include slits for the followers"" riders. In select embodiments, the riders may also incorporate depending bearings for engaging the sorter""s lines, diverters or crossovers. Such embodiments have been found to meet the long felt need of reducing the wear and tear of the sorter""s diverters.
In certain embodiments, the hiatuses between the endless loop""s carriers are virtually eliminated. And as will be enabled more fully hereinafter, in other embodiments, gaps between the carriers are eliminated. The gaps may be eliminated by protruding the carriers"" belts over the lengthwise edges of the carriers slats. Importantly and regardless of the embodiment practiced, the carriers are dimensioned to pivot through a reverse bend or reverse pivot, when required, as the endless loop circulates or advances about the sorter.
An object of the present invention is to provide a sorter utilizing carrier belts for sorting items.
It is another object of the present invention to enable methods of using the sorter.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide clasping followers for the sorter""s carriers.
Yet another object of the present invention is to incorporate a delay into the carrier""s follower so that the impartation of transverse motion to the carrier""s belt is delayed for a predetermined time or distance.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a follower including at least a one centimeter leeway.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to reduce wear and tear on the diverters.
It is yet another object of the present invention to virtually eliminate hiatuses between the carriers of the endless loop.
Still another object of the present invention is to eliminate the gaps between the endless loop""s carriers.
Yet another object of the present invention is to dimension the endless loop""s carriers to pivot through a reverse bend or reverse pivot.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sorter capable of sorting differing sized items traveling along the endless loop.
Still another object of the present invention is to divert a single follower, thereby activating a single carrier""s belt to sort a single item.
Yet another object of the present invention is to divert sequential followers, in series, thereby activating a series of carriers"" belts to sort a single item.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide for the simultaneous sortation of numerous items as they travel along the endless loop.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an endless loop that may be utilized with preexisting frames, lines, diverters, crossovers, switches, receivers, etcetera.
An embodiment of the present invention can be described as a sorter for sorting a plurality of items, comprising: an endless loop, wherein the endless loop further comprises a plurality of carriers circulating about the endless loop and wherein one or more of the carriers further comprises: a slat; a belt having a length approximate a lengthwise periphery of the slat, a follower for clasping the belt about the slat, and at least one connector; a plurality of lines for directing advancement of any of the followers; a plurality of crossovers for guiding transversely, relative to said endless loop""s advancement, any of the followers; a diverter; a drive; a frame and a controller.
Another embodiment of the present apparatus can be described as a carrier for carrying a plurality of items for sorting, comprising: a slat; a belt fitted for and wrapped about a lengthwise periphery of the slat; a follower, including a rider for clasping the belt about the slat; a guide bearing for the follower; and at least one connector.
Still another embodiment of the present invention can be described as a method of imparting transverse motion to a belt of a carrier of an endless loop, comprising the steps of: creating a carrier, further comprising the steps of: wrapping the belt about a slat, clasping the belt about the slat with a clasp, depending a rider from the clasp for generating a follower, forming a guide bearing beneath the slat, including a slit in the guide bearing for the follower and incorporating a delay into the follower; connecting the carriers to a drive for creating the endless loop; circulating or advancing the endless loop; diverting one or more of the followers toward at least one crossover; and controlling advancement of and the diversion the followers.
Yet another embodiment of the present device can be described as a sorter for sorting a plurality of items, comprising: an endless loop having an upper half positioned above a lower half further comprising a plurality of circulating carriers, wherein one or more of the carriers further comprise: a slat; a belt having a length approximate a lengthwise periphery of the slat; a follower, including a rider, for clasping the belt about the slat and for moving the belt about the lengthwise periphery of the slat; at least one connector; a guide bearing for the follower; a plurality of lines; a plurality of crossovers; a plurality of diverters; a drive; a frame and a controller.
It is the novel and unique interaction of these simple elements which creates the apparatus and methods, within the ambit of the present invention. Pursuant to Title 35 of the United States Code, descriptions of preferred embodiments follow. However, it is to be understood that the best mode descriptions do not limit the scope of the present invention.